I would have followed you (Trad)
by Ereanella
Summary: Kili meurt, et Tauriel est là pour le regarder mourir. Et elle souhaite pouvoir partir à son tour. Rating K pour mort d'un personnage principal


**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la traduction de mon premier OS en anglais ( _I would have followed you_ ), et comme le Français est ma langue maternelle, la traduction sera peut-être plus détaillée. L'OS original sera peut-être plus clair, néanmoins, alors si vous avez le courage de vous y référer (il doit y avoir plein d'erreurs de grammaire ^^), allez-y ! :)**

 **Cet OS est un OS Kiliel (et ce n'est pas un _happy ending_ , puisqu'il est basé sur la fin de _La Bataille des Cinq Armées_ , en étant néanmoins un peu AU). Si vous n'aimez pas ce ship, vous pouvez toujours cliquer sur le bouton "Retour" !**

 **Rating** **:** **K+ (mort d'un personnage principal)**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Rien ne m'appartient dans cet OS (je ne suis pas Tolkien, ni Peter Jackson, rassurez-vous). Et je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse à ma traduction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

 **I would have followed you (Trad.)**

Elle l'appela : "Kili !", et il ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Alors elle l'appela de nouveau. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle devait savoir si elle était venue ici pour rien, ou s'il y avait toujours une chance, même infime, qu'elle puisse le sauver. Elle arrêta de courir, l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, et elle prêta plus d'attention aux bruits résonnant tout autour d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. Des bruits de combat, sur les hauteurs de Ravenhill. Kili était toujours là-bas, il avait encore assez de force pour combattre ces maudits Orcs !

Elle l'entendit alors l'appeler, d'une voix si inquiète qu'elle sentit un léger frisson parcourir son dos. Elle lui répondit, ne se concentrant plus que sur sa voix, et non plus sur ses ennemis. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était qu'elle pouvait désormais le rejoindre et qu'ils pouvaient combattre ces monstres. Ensemble.

Elle réalisa bientôt que cela avait été stupide de sa part de se déconcentrer ainsi. Elle n'était pas prête à combattre, alors quand l'un des Orcs la frappa par-derrière, elle trébucha et se cogna la tête contre le rocher devant elle. Elle sentit le sang commencer à couler le long de son front, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle préféra se concentrer sur cet ennemi, dangereusement proche d'elle, qui essayait déjà de l'attaquer à nouveau. Elle dégaina ses dagues d'un mouvement fluide et chargea à son tour. Elle ne le laissa pas s'approcher assez près d'elle pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende à nouveau Kili l'appeler. Elle faillit trébucher et baissa sa garde l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce qui laissa le temps à l'Orc (vraiment l'un des plus horribles qu'il lui ait été donné de voir) de l'attaquer. Il la projeta de nouveau contre le mur de pierre derrière elle, et l'impact lui coupa le souffle. Elle tenta bien de recouvrer ses sens aussi rapidement que possible, mais sa vision était toujours aussi floue lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se redresser. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit quelque chose : elle allait sûrement mourir. Elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour se défendre, et l'Orc marchait lentement vers elle de sa démarche chaloupée. Elle ne saurait probablement jamais si ce qu'elle vit à ce moment précis était une hallucination ou non, mais il lui sembla que le monstre souriait d'un air cruel.

Quelque chose d'autre attira alors son attention. Kili... Elle s'écria, tandis qu'il s'élançait vers cet ennemi :

\- Kili, ne fais pas ça !

Elle se doutait bien qu'il voulait simplement la protéger, et elle savait aussi que Kili était un puissant combattant et qu'il pourrait peut-être gagner ce combat, mais elle avait un mauvais, _très_ mauvais pressentiment à ce niveau-là.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua d'attaquer le monstre, et au moment précis où elle commençait à gagner espoir, l'Orc le désarma. Elle essaya bien d'arrêter leur adversaire, de retenir son bras alors qu'il tentait de tuer celui à qui elle tenait tellement, mais l'horrible Orc se contenta de la rejeter sur le sol encore une fois. Et elle était si effrayée, et elle avait tellement mal qu'elle resta là, immobile, à regarder Kili. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa : elle ne _tenait pas à lui_ , elle l'aimait tout simplement. Et elle allait le perdre, sans même avoir eu la chance de le lui dire.

\- Non... supplia-t-elle alors que l'Orc levait sa lame au-dessus de lui.

Il n'essaya même pas de fuir, de se sauver, il se contenta de se tourner vers elle et de la regarder. Et dans ses yeux, elle vit quelque chose qui ne la fit que plus pleurer. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sangloter, alors elle ne vit pas vraiment la lame transpercer son corps. Elle l'entendit par contre crier de douleur, et elle sut alors que la chose la plus terrible qu'il pouvait leur arriver venait de se passer. Il était en train de mourir devant elle, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et cela lui faisait mal, tellement mal, de savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle aurait même préféré mourir, pour ne pas avoir à vivre une vie éternelle sans lui. Elle savait que c'était égoïste de penser ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire non plus.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait était rendu flou par ses larmes, mais elle put quand même voir l'Orc s'approcher de nouveau d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Kili soit mort en vain, alors elle se redressa et fit face à son ennemi. Elle sentit soudain une rage sans nom parcourir ses veines, et elle combattit alors comme jamais auparavant elle n'avait combattu. Et elle parvint enfin à se défaire de l'Orc, vengeant par là-même celui qu'elle aimait. Une fois que ce monstre s'écroula, elle se laissa à son tour glisser à terre aux côtés de Kili.

Ses yeux remplis de larmes étaient toujours ouverts. Les doigts de Tauriel effleurèrent sa joue si pâle, et il tenta de parler, mais elle l'interrompit délicatement :

\- Chut... Ne parle pas, _melleth nin_.

\- Tauriel, murmura-t-il tout de même. _Amralime_...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce que ce mot voulait dire. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans ses yeux, elle comprit.

\- Mon amour, sourit-il, d'un sourire visiblement douloureux.

Sa main chercha la sienne, et lorsqu'elle la trouva, Tauriel referma ses doigts sur les siens. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle serait là pour lui, jusqu'au tout dernier moment de sa vie. Elle ne remarqua même pas le nouvel Orc qui s'approchait d'elle par-derrière, elle était bien trop occupée à essuyer les larmes sur les joues de Kili. Elle continua de le regarder et vit peu à peu la lumière dans ses yeux, si vivaces auparavant, disparaître.

Elle sentit soudain une douleur horrible parcourir tout son corps, et sa respiration devint bien vite de plus en plus irrégulière. Et même si c'était stupide de sa part, elle le savait, elle accueillit la douleur avec résignation. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu vivre bien longtemps sans lui, de toute façon. Et puis peut-être qu'elle le retrouverait dans les Cavernes de Mandos.

Sa dernière pensée fut : _Au moins, je l'aurai suivi jusqu'à la toute fin._ La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que tout ne devienne noir fut le beau visage de Kili, et son sourire. Et elle le rejoignit finalement dans la mort, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de son nain.

* * *

Quand ce qui restait de la Compagnie retrouva finalement le corps de Kili, ils virent l'elfe morte à côté de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne et la tête posée dans le creux de son cou. Ils se mirent alors à pleurer. Pas seulement parce que la lignée de Durin était désormais à tout jamais brisée, mais aussi parce que l'amour qui unissait les deux personnes en face d'eux était parfaitement visible, même dans la mort. Ils avaient affronté tant d'obstacles ensemble, et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient dans la mort.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (même une toute petite, c'est plutôt encourageant) !**

 **Traduction :**

 ** _Melleth nin_ = Mon amour (sindarin)**

 ** _Amralime_ = Mon amour (Khuzdul)**


End file.
